Everyday life with Monstergirls and an alien boy
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself in a world where beings from mythology turn out to be real life people. Now He is put under the homestay program and guess who was the latter that smith put Ben under, the story's main linimal chick magne
1. Prologue

Hello there, my name is Humatrix-X-24, I hope you all enjoy this story I have written.

In this story I have taken away all of Ben's aliens and gave him a new one named Omni. If you're wondering what his powers are, in a nut shell he is all the aliens in one package. If you want his origin, don't worry I already have a story ready. I just don't have it with me at the moment.

Ben also has a new style in this version, sort of similar to all the series, except for the reboot. They ruined it there, they took away wild mutt and rip jaws, I really liked those two.

Think of teenage Ben with a shirt similar to omniverse, a sleeveless jacket similar to AF and UA, green jeans similar to young Ben's cargo pants, also with boots like Ben 10,000. The omnitrix has also been updated, instead of being like a wrist watch it's now just the face plate on his transformations, now located proudly on his chest.

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful. 

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across. 

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination. 

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets. 

As it turns out the attacks have came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated. 

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth. 

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said. 

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down. 

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead. 

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm. 

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben. 

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family. 

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said. 

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body. 

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled. 

Name Omni

Species Omnisapian

Description Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.

Powers Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.

Other knowledge this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist. 

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down. 

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air. 

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked. 

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives". 

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left. 

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one.

The last thing he remembered was being thrown right towards a building next to a woman with black hair wearing a suit and sun glasses. And right after, getting knocked unconscious on impact with said building.


	2. Chapter 1: Daily life with an alien boy

Ben was riding down a normal neighborhood in the country of Japan, "how did I get wrapped up into this" he asked himself when he saw numerous half animal humans. 

"Did you forget already Ben-Kun?" The lady driving the car next to him asked, long story short after Ben was knocked unconscious he was dragged to a hospital. After he woke up the lady who mentioned earlier, Kuroko Smith, said he was thrown out of a vortex in the sky and landed next to her. 

He had originally looked like a big humanoid lizard but after a green flash he turned into a human, Ben explained that he was from another universe and that he had the omnitrix. 

Along with his alien heritage on his grandmother's side, she then told him that in this world there are creatures called linimals that are mythological creatures turned real. To make peace with them, humans and Linimals developed the interspecies cultural exchange, a way to allow extra species to learn and interact with humans safely and peacefully. 

And considering Ben's circumstances Kuroko asked him to be a part of the exchange, after consideration he agreed. It would be good for a more peaceful life anyway, he thought, "me and my big thoughts" he said looking out the window. 

"Anyway this man will be your host" Smith said giving him a file folder, "Kimihito Kurusu" he said reading the name of the file, "yes Darling chan is one of our most successful hosts" She said. So how is he the most successful?" Ben asked her, "he took in get this, Seven Extra species girls, he's to nice to all of them, all of which want to sleep with him" she boasted. 

Ben, who had been drinking a smoothie they had picked up on the way, spat tank when she said that, "uh TMI much" he said blushing, "well only the first six, the seventh one just hangs around because when he dies his soul will be her's or something" she said. 

Once they finally got to the house Ben took notice of some purple smoke coming out of the back window, "uh does that normally happen?" He asked pointing to the smoke.

"No only when Miia, she's one of the home stays you'll be rooming with, makes one of her attempts to cook something" Smith said while Ben sweat dropped. 

The coordinator presses the doorbell while Ben took a moment and looked at the house, sure enough this place could harbor a large variety of linimals, "was this always like that or was the house smaller before?" He asked. A moment later the sound of the door opening caught his attention, he looked towards it to see a brown eyed black haired man who had a calming and kind demeanor. 

"Oh Smith san I didn't expect you to be here" he said to her, "I'm getting the feeling you've brought me another exchange to host again didn't you?" He asked. 

Smith grinned, "always on guard eh Darling Kun?" She said, "anyways yes I have, rest assured this one is not a girl, Ben-Kun come here" she said. 

The alien shapeshifter complied and walked over, "greetings, my name is Ben Tennyson, yes I am a linimal by technicality, I am human but by a quarter am an alien" he said. 

"In addition I'm also from another world, I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay but if you pass on it I won't hold anything against you", the host in question actually waved his hands, "no it's okay really it'll be nice to have another guy around" he said. 

Ben then thanked him for his hospitality and walked in, "also here are his home stay applications" Kuroko said handing them a large stack of papers, "I'll be by later or tomorrow to pick them up...". 

Before smith could finish her sentence Ben grew Clockwork's key on his head and used his time powers to freeze time and urged Kimihito to look over the paper work with him, after what seemed like minutes but was really a second after finishing Ben unfroze time and handed her the papers. 

"Well that was fast" she commented, "when you have the power of an alien with time powers you can save a lot of it" Ben said before retracting Clockwork's clock key into his head. "And that's only one of the many aliens' powers I have" he said, after walking in Ben took notice of the centaur girl walking toward him, "Master, who art thou?" She asked, "oh Cerea this is our new housemate Ben Tennyson" Kimihito answered. 

"Hi there nice to meet you" Ben said holding out his hand, "it's good to meet thou as well, Tennyson san" she said, at that moment the alien shapeshifter spotted a spider woman above him. 

"Well well who do we have here?" She asked, "uh Ben Tennyson, I'm a new guest here, what's your name?" He asked, "Rachnera Arachnera, should I have to explain what an Arachne is?" The Arachne said. "Yes if you don't mind, I'm not from this world so I don't know much about linimals" Ben said sheepishly, "what do you mean your not from this world?" A feminine voice asks from behind him, Ben turned around to see a pink haired mermaid. 

"Oh the truth is I come from another dimension, we don't have linimals there, so I don't know much about them" Ben answered, "also before anything else happens I'll just inform you that I have a device called the Omnitrix which allows me to transform into a myriad of aliens" he said. 

To prove it he turned into his only alien form which was a seven foot tall pale green skinned humanoid reptile with dark green hair wearing a short sleeved emerald green striped black jumpsuit, who had a long tail lizard like face and numerous hourglass shaped symbols around his body. "

"See this form is an Omnisapien, he is actually my current form due to an accident but he has all the powers of my other aliens" Ben said, little surprise everyone was astonished by the sight of Ben's transformation. 

Later on Ben formally met the other monster girls staying with Kimihito, Papi a harpy (bird girl) Miia a Lamia (snake girl), Centorea a centaur (horse person), Suu a slime, Mero a mermaid, Rachnera an Arachne (spider girl), and Lala a Dullahan or some sort of headless horse woman. 

"Good to meet all of you" Ben said, "you wouldn't happen to have the powers of an alien similar to a spider would you?" Rachnera asked, "actually yes" Ben said using Spider Monkey's tail to shoot a silk strand. 

"Whoa aliens are cool" Papi said, Suu mimicked Ben's silk spit, "okay let's all get some sleep now" Kimihito said, Ben decided to sleep in a silk hammock. "Huh like me, you sleep in a hammock also" the Arachne said, the teen hero shrugged it off and went to sleep. 

'I think this world may be a fun experience, might as well make the best' Ben thought, unfortunately he was Rachnera's victim of the awkward silk bind.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ben asked the spider girl who was currently tying him up, "oh nothing, ask anyone around the house, they'll tell you that it's a habit of mine to tie people up" she said. 

"Now hold still" Ben was then put into a really awkward position, "cut it out already if this keeps up I'll end up ack", he then passed out. The next morning Ben found himself being lowered down by Kimihito, "let me guess the spider got you last night?" Miia asked him, Ben nodded after being released, "don't worry that's just her way of saying she likes you" Mero said. 

"Glad to here, now uh sorry to be rude but what's for breakfast, hadn't eaten once since I got to this world" Ben said, however he got splashed when the Lamia accidentally used the spray hose on the sink. 

"What a way to start the day" he said wiping the water off his face, unfortunately for him he felt a gooey tendril touch his back, he turned around to see Suu leap on to him. 

"Hey what's going on with Suu?" He said as the slime spread herself, "funny thing about her" Kimihito said, "as it turns out, Suu attacks or "interacts" with anyone who is splashed with water" Centorea said. 

Miia giggled, "She absorbs the water on them, plus she likes to get to know people that way" she said, Ben decided to fully Transform into Omni and use Ghost freak's powers to go intangible and phase out of Suu's grasp. 

"Yeah no thank you" he said, "don't worry she does that to anyone" Kimihito assured him as Suu transformed back into her original shape putting on her rain coat. 

"This is going to be one strange new life I'll have in this world" Ben said before floating over to the kitchen to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 2: food rush

Ben had just waken up from sleeping in his new room, the renovations for the house to make his room was quite quick, "huh that's right" he said rubbing his eye. 

"This is my new home now", with that he stood up and walked outside to the living room, its been a good few weeks since Ben had entered this world. So far he's managed to make friends with most of his roommates, Kimihito was a sure decent guy as well as patient. Especially since his exchanges tend to almost eat him out of house and home, and he appreciated Ben helping him around the house. He let him live there, it was the least Ben could do. Miia was also really friendly with him, and the shapeshifter would sometimes chuckle to himself remembering how enamored with Kimihito the snake girl was. Papi seemed to see Ben as a new playmate, someone she can have fun with, and Ben saw her as a cute little sister. Still he was shocked to learn she was almost as old as him.

Centorea was also nice to him, she had a very dignified older sister like aura to her, not to mention she was very strong willed. Ben and Centorea mostly agreed on certain topics such as it's good to stand up for companions.

Suu was just like papi, a little ball of curiosity that Ben found sorta cute. But he still didn't want to get assaulted by her again like his first day there, Mero was very nice to him. She also liked it when Ben made her laugh by calling himself a mermaid by turning his legs into Rip Jaws' fish tail. Though he wasn't able to figure out why she always blushed while mentioning tragic scenarios like some sort of romantic drama.

Rachnera had been a mystery to Ben for a while, he couldn't figure out if she had a reason behind a few of her comments of the others. Or her habit to try bondage techniques on people, and he still hasn't exactly gotten over her attempt to tie him up on his first day here. Eventually he just found out she was into that kind of thing and made plenty sure to not provoke her to do that to him. The Dullahan Lala didn't leave much of an impression on him, mainly due to her over all lack of appearance and very stealthy demeanor.

As of right now our shapeshifter made his way to the living room "morning guys" he said, his gaze caught sight of his host. "Oh morning Ben, don't mind me just running numbers" Kimihito greeted, "looks like me and that what was she, a dullahan Lala was the last straw in the food budget" Ben said. 

The poor host nodded in response, "wait didn't Smith tell you that the exchange will cover food expenses and Reimburse your food budget" the teen hero asked. 

In response Kimihito repeatedly slammed his head on the table saying, "DAMMIT WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS LEAVE THAT IMPORTANT STUFF OUT OF IT?!!!!". 

Ben tried to get him to stop then resorted to using Ghost freak's powers to phase into his body and control him making him calm down and stop. "Kimihito please calm down you can seriously injure your head if you do that" the ectonurite powered teen said phasing out, "really because Honey here has survived being strangled by Miia chan, flew dozens of feet in the air by Papi, Kicked in the face by Centorea, Drowned by Mero and Suu, and tied up by Me" Rachnera said. 

"Oh and also been chased by our ittsy bittsy headless missy" she added gesturing to Lala's head sitting on the kitchen table "all of which by accident" Kimihito said. 

"Well I guess that does sound painful, after all I've been stomped under a zombie mammoth, nearly drowned by a Sea monster, blasted in the head by a crime gang leader, and a lot of other painful stuff" Ben said. 

The ones present looked at him funny, "back in my world I was a superhero" he said, "oh" they all said, Kimihito then went into the kitchen to check their food supply. 

"Uh Miia where's all the food" he asked, the man turned to see Lala's body fuming with purple gas, "looks like she ate something that didn't agree with her" Ben said. 

"Come on boy' oh" her still disembodied head said drooling purple liquid, "you cooked without tasting again didn't you?" Rachnera asked, "HEY I DID TASTE IT" the Lamia yelled indignantly. "If you did why is headless here out of it, and you're not?" Ben asked, "her sense of Taste is less sensitive to that of a humans" Centorea said, "looks like we're going to go get food today" Kimihito said. 

"I'll handle the mess" the alien shapeshifter said turning fully into Omni and multiplying himself by seven and growing Clockwork keys on their heads, "ready men and go" the original said as they all got to work. 

The Chronosapian power allowed them to slow down time while using the combined speed of XLR8 and Fasttrack to clean up the mess in more than record time. 

"And done" they said recombining, everyone saw in a flash the whole room had turned clean, "nicely done" Rachnera said clapping her hands, fallowed by the rest.

After which everyone walked down to Kimihito's local grocery store to buy some more food, unfortunately when they got there it was closed. 

"That has to sting more than kragleflint venom in the eye" Ben said earning a funny look from everyone, "right sorry, an alien life form from my world, as for how it got in my eye, you don't want to know" he said. They then walked to one of the shopping districts, "have to admit this place is impressive" Ben said when all the shop vendors started to panic. 

"They got a harpy stop grilling" "a centaur hide the horse meat", Ben sweat dropped, "wait stop they all eat fish and poultry" Kimihito said, "really? Expected that from the mermaid and harpy, but I'm guessing you don't really care that they eat meat do you?" Ben asked Centorea, she nodded. 

He decided to wander around, Ben had to admit that this world was no different from his old one, except instead of aliens there were mythological creatures turned into real life people. 

He spotted something of interest, a small meteorite glowing pink "hey what's that?" He asked a shop owner, "oh this is an unknown object that fell to earth from space a long time ago" she said. "Hmm, Omnitrix scan sample" Ben said as the face plate in his chest emitted a beam of yellow light that scanned the space rock. 

"Analysis complete, subject contains dangerously high amount of corodium, advised to remove object from premises immediately" the face plate said, "so how much is it again?" Ben asked. 

The shop owner gave it to him free of charge considering what his alien device said about it being dangerous, Ben then used Alien X's arm to throw it deep into space so it won't bother anyone again. "That takes care of that, no mutating people due to alien radiation on my watch" he said proudly walking back to the group, he saw that due a few efforts made by everyone they all got a lot of food at either a low price or free of charge. 

"Nice, I'm just lucky I got rid of that Corodium before it did any real damage" he said, "uh What's Corodium?" Miia asked, "is it a material from the realm of the dead?" Lala asked. 

"No its a material from outer space that has a high energy output but if a living creature happens to be near it they end up mutating into something more terrifying than the most scariest linimal you can think of" Ben said remembering those mutants from his childhood when he fought that alien mummy. 

What he said managed to make the group shiver, "oops sorry" he said, a few girls had brought the food back to the house, Suu and Ben stayed behind, the latter used replication and super speed to find anymore alien objects luckily nothing else was found.

Suu had an idea and dragged Ben and Kimihito to a forest, "so is there any particular reason why we're heading here?" He asked. 

They then spotted a girl with tree like features, "so what are you doing here?" She asked, "sorry name's Ben Tennyson, alien shapeshifter" Ben introduced himself. "Greetings, have you been treating Papi well?" The plant girl asks, "uh sure although I did just move in not to long ago, but still she's a nice girl and I haven't done anything to hurt her" the teen hero answered.

The plant girl smiles, "I am Kii the Dryad, I am the guardian of this forest" she said, "nice job, I assume you can control plants?" Ben asked, she gave him his answer by growing a large tree throne to sit on. 

"Nice skill, funny thing I have the powers of an alien that can control plants", Ben then Turned into Omni and turned his limbs into a hybrid of Swamp fire's and Wild Vine's and moved an entire tree. 

"Impressive" Kii said, Suu then went over and attached her head feeler to the Dryad's head, "I see, you wish to gather edible plants from the forest" she said. "Oh Suu can communicate telepathically through her head antenna, cool, didn't know she can do that" Ben said, "however did you really think that I'd let you just take from the forest" Kii spoke up. 

"Yeah well I expected that" Kimihito said sheepishly, all of a sudden Suu leapt at Kii and started to "interact" with her, Ben turned away to avoid seeing that. 

"Suu why did you do that" both men asked, Suu explained that the first time that happened she seemed to enjoy it, "that didn't mean I actually liked it" the Dryad complained then showed them to a patch of edible plants, "problem is there are so many edible plants mixed with very poisonous plants" Kimihito said.

"He's right, no matter I'll just use Wild Mutt's sense of smell to find non poisonous edible plants" Ben said getting down on all fours and sniffing around, both him and Suu managed to find some edible plants. 

The slime ate a few then put up either an X for poisonous or a circle for Edible, Ben had to admit it is impressive then was confused as to why she was eating so many poisonous plants. 

After a while they gathered a lot of herbs, "tell Papi to come visit every now and again" Kii said, "don't worry we will" Kimihito said, "me too" Ben said, "Ben you're okay however you stay away" she said gesturing to the human, the coordinator arrived to talk with Kii for any favorable qualities for a host family. 

Later they walked home, Ben took his time and looked at the sun set 'it really is beautiful' he thought until he caught Suu saying something about marriage. 

"Hey what was that about someone getting married?" Ben asked, "oh as it turns out Smith san put us into an experiment with seeing about marriage between humans and Linimals" Kimihito answered, "oh, I hope that doesn't involve me" the alien said. "Neither do I", at that moment a girl with dragon wings, claws and tail flew at the human then flew back around. 

"MIIA CHAN WILL BE MINE" she howled, Suu then spat poison at her while Ben used Terra spin's wind powers to blow her away, then dragon girl then fell paralyzed by the poison. 

Suu then came up to her, I'll leave this to your imagination, "so is that a normal thing with her?" Ben asked, at that moment a dog girl ran up to them, "fancy running into you here" she yelled, "oh Polt" Kimihito said. 

As it turned out the dog girl had been fishing for some invasive fish species in the area, "a businesswoman for Linimals, gym owner, and environmentalist, what else" Ben commented. 

"Oh new guest? Hi" she said. They later got back home, with some invasive catfish and Kimihito made a feast for everyone, "sorry for the wait dinner is served, time to chow down" he said. 

"Itsudakimasu" everyone said, "considering how great the food you made last time tasted I'm absolutely sure that this'll taste amazing" Ben said. "Phew I've refrigerated the catfish and perch, and we've got a bunch of produce and wild veggies to last a while" Kimihito said. 

After one taste, Ben couldn't help but boast, "dude, you have to think of opening up your own restaurant because your cooking skill is a gift" he said, at that moment the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it" Ben said replicating himself and it walked to the door opening it to reveal Kuroko and what Ben had heard of as the MON team, "yoohoo Darling Kun, we're here for the wild veggie party" the coordinator said. 

"Hey something smells great" the red haired Zombie girl said, "I'm starving" a large blonde haired tanned cute faced ogre girl squealed, "please pardon our intrusion" a cyclops girl apologized, "hey I tried to stop them" a dark skinned pale haired girl said.

"I think you'll have to go reimburse those food receipts tomorrow as soon as possible" Ben said to his host, for the rest of the night Kimihito chewed smith off for leaving out vitally important information, and Ben challenged Doppel, the dark skinned girl, to a shapeshift off.


End file.
